brlfandomcom-20200214-history
Faction
's base.]] A Faction is a named team of players whose main focus is to defeat other factions. Creating To create a faction, one must type the slash command "/f create ". If done correctly, this will create a faction with the name chosen. Inviting/Joining To invite one to a faction, a faction mod or admin must type "/f inv ". This will give the invited player a notification. They must type "/f join " to accept the invite. If a faction is open (by doing "/f open") then players can simply do "/f join " and they're in. Positions Member Members of factions can help the other members of the faction with raiding, and interact with its land if a land owner is not set. They can also chat with all other members of the faction by performing the "/f c f" command, or allies by using "/f c a". They can leave a faction by doing "/f leave". Mod Faction mods can invite other members, claim and unclaim land, and set faction titles (prefixes that show when the command "/f who" is shown or when one chats through /f c f). Admin The single faction admin can promote other members to moderator or admin status, along with all other powers. Ops Faction plugin operators can promote themselves to faction ranks, as well as grant a faction peaceful or permanent status. Power An important aspect of a faction is its power supply. Each player can have a maximum of 10 power. This power is lost by being killed and regained by staying online while avoiding being slain. When a player joins a faction, the amount of power the player has is also added to the faction's total power, which can be viewed at "/f who" (when that command is performed, it will show the land power, then the amount of power, then the maximum amount of power it can have). Each time land is claimed, one land power is added. Land power can be removed by unclaiming land. If land power is above the amount of power the faction has, then any other faction can freely overclaim their land until land power is below faction power. Claiming A faction mod or admin can claim and unclaim a chunk of land by doing the "/f claim" or "/f unclaim" commands. When land is claimed, players that aren't a member of the faction cannot interact with anything in the land. If land power goes over faction power, another faction can overclaim their land. If a faction admin does "/f owner " over claimed land, then only that member of the faction can interact with it. Statuses Neutral When a faction is created, all other factions are neutral by default. Neutral factions cannot attack, nor set homes in other factions' bases. Ally Two factions can grant ally status towards each other by performing "/f ally ", and then wait for the request to be accepted. Allies cannot attack each other, but they can set homes in each others' bases. Enemy Factions can declare another faction an enemy by performing the "/f enemy " command. There is no confirmation from the other faction needed. When factions are enemies, they can attack each other, but cannot set homes in each others' bases. Peaceful Peaceful status can only be added to a faction by a faction op. When a faction is peaceful, it is shown in yellow and nobody can raid, attack players, explode, or overclaim their land. When a faction is peaceful, it cannot grant ally or enemy status to any other faction. Permanent Permanent factions will always remain intact, even when all players have left. They can grant neutral, enemy or ally status to other factions. This status can only be added by an op. Disbanding Factions can be permanently deleted by the faction admin performing "/f disband", or if all players leave (with the exception of permanent factions). Notable factions *Axis *000 *bigtown *Pup *Romans Category:Factions Category:Gameplay